While a number of anti-angiogenesis agents have been reported, including bevacizumab, it is not clear whether they possess the appropriate pharmacological effectiveness required to be therapeutically useful in the treatment of cancer in many situations. Therefore, there is a continued need for additional therapeutics to target such cancer and augment or revive the effectiveness of anti-angiogenesis agents to provide effective treatment of cancer.